1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical processes in general and, more particularly, to apparatus and the method for reducing carbon dioxide to provide a product.
2. Summary of the Invention
Apparatus for reducing carbon dioxide to the product includes a reduction cell which has a dual porosity cathode, a catholyte chamber having an inlet, a passageway through which passes an electrolyte, a dual porosity cathode separating the passageway from the catholyte chamber, an anolyte chamber has an inlet and an outlet. A porous anode with a hydrophobic barrier separates the passageway from the anolyte chamber. A source provides a d.c. voltage across the cathode and the anode. Water is provided to the inlet of the anolyte chamber, while an electrolyte is provided to the passageway. Carbon dioxide is provided to the inlet of the catholyte chamber so that the carbon dioxide is electrochemically reduced within the dual porosity cathode with the electrolyte and hydrogen ions so as to cause the reduction of the carbon dioxide to a product and to cause oxygen to be emitted from the outlet of the anode chamber. The product is removed from the electrolyte, present on the cathode side, after leaving the electrolytic cell.
The objects and advantages of the invention will be described more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein several embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.